<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Radiator Springs Christmas by ShuTodoroki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885217">A Radiator Springs Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTodoroki/pseuds/ShuTodoroki'>ShuTodoroki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cars (Pixar Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drinking, Eggnog, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Jackson is reformed I guess, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTodoroki/pseuds/ShuTodoroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning invites Cruz, Jackson, and the WGP racers to Radiator Springs for a Christmas party. Hijinks ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Radiator Springs Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guido beamed as he came down from the aerial work platform, after putting the star on the Christmas tree. “Christmas!” He exclaimed, learning the English phrase besides “Pit stop.”</p><p>They had put up the Christmas tree next to the statue of Stanley, and it looked beautiful as it stood in front of the courthouse and fire department. The rest of the town was already decorated with lights, but the tree was always the most daunting task, so it came up last.</p><p>"Great job, Guido!" Mater exclaimed. </p><p>"So, Stickers, when's everyone coming?" Sally asked Lightning.</p><p>"Well, Cruz said that she was an hour out. Jackson will probably arrive late." Lightning replied with a light chuckle. "As for the WGP gang, I don't know. Probably arriving at different times and such from Ornament Valley Airport." </p><p>Lightning had invited many of his friends, old and new, to Radiator Springs for a Christmas party. His old WGP friends agreed immediately; they always enjoyed the annual Radiator Springs Grand Prix they did, so being invited over again was a no brainer.</p><p>It took a bit of convincing for Jackson; the Next Gen wanted to train some more on the simulator like the workaholic he was, but Ray convinced him to let loose. He hadn't heard back from him yet, but Lightning assumed that he hadn't left from Las Vegas.</p><p>"I'm really happy that you've introduced so many people to our town." Sally said with a smile. </p><p>"Aw, it's nothing. Everyone really misses something when they don't have a place like this to slow down every once and awhile." Lightning replied.</p>
<hr/><p>Cruz had arrived, and laughed as Lightning recounted his first impression of Rust-eze Racing Center. "And then, Cruz made me name my tires." </p><p>"Because you treat them so poorly, duh!" Cruz explained. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Wait, Fillmore, you still have those Santa hats?" Lightning asked Fillmore.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah. Lemme find 'em…" Fillmore said, going to the Taste In to look for them.</p><p>"You guys keep a store of Santa hats?" Cruz asked, confused.</p><p>"Not intentionally. We ordered them last Christmas but got the wrong order. Fifty instead of twelve, can you believe it?" Lightning explained. </p><p>"Wow. Talk about buying wholesale…" Cruz remarked.</p><p>"Yeah, but it worked out. Now we won't run out when everyone else arrives. Festive, right?" </p><p>"Here you go, man." Fillmore said, pushing the box over. </p><p>"Great!" Lightning saw Jeff Gorvette coming down the road. "And just in time, too. Jeff!" </p><p>"Lightning!" Jeff gave Lightning a tire bump, and waved at everyone else. "How've you been?" </p><p>"Good. Relaxing after the racing season. You?" </p><p>"Same here. Thanks for inviting me again! Always fun here, especially with the other WGP folks." </p><p>"Of course. It's always fun having y'all here." </p><p>Jeff eyed the box of Santa hats. "That's a lot of Santa hats." </p><p>"Result of buying fifty by accident." Cruz explained, as she laughed.</p><p>"Yep. True story. Oh, I almost forgot! We're giving them out to everyone who arrives. Should probably put them on, as well, to be festive." Lightning said.</p><p>"True. Can't have a Christmas party without Santa hats, am I right?" Jeff agreed.</p><p>Lightning put one on and gave another to Jeff, who put it on. "The ball's gonna hit me in the face probably more than once, though." Jeff chuckled.</p><p>"Think that goes for all of us." Lightning agreed, as he saw Lewis Hamilton and Nigel Gearsley coming down the road. "Hey!"</p>
<hr/><p>In several hours, all of the WGP racers had arrived, but still no Jackson. Lightning frowned. "He said he was coming."</p><p>"Who was coming, McQueen?" Francesco asked, before taking a sip from a can of oil he had fetched for himself.</p><p>"Jackson Storm." </p><p>"Perhaps Storm-san has run into traffic on the way here." Shu suggested.</p><p>"Cruz was the first one here, but that could be the case." Lightning agreed.</p><p>"I can call him." Cruz suggested, driving away to talk to Jackson.</p><p>"This Jackson was the one who started the Next Gen thing in America, right?" Lewis asked.</p><p>"Yep. He's the one." Lightning confirmed.</p><p>Francesco rolled his eyes. "Francesco does not understand what is so impressive about 'Next Gen.' They still have fenders. Open wheels is the only revolution racing needs. Just look at my top speed."</p><p>"Don't let Jackson hear you say that." Lightning replied.</p><p>"Why? Is he mean?" Rip asked.</p><p>"No, not anymore. He just takes a lot of pride in being a Next Gen." </p><p>"Honestly, mate, they just look like sleeker race cars to me." Nigel opined.</p><p>"Next Gens are actually a pretty big deal over here. They reduce air resistance, and calculate the best racing lines to maximize speed." Jeff explained.</p><p>"Oui, that may be true. But they fail on dirt." Raoul pointed out. As a rally car, Next Gens posed no threat to him or any dirt-based cars. </p><p>Max nodded in agreement. "From an engineering standpoint, they are heavily specialized for asphalt. Especially with that drag coefficient and center of gravity."</p><p>Everyone stared at Max, confused. "Amigo, I think I speak for all of us when I say that I do not follow." Miguel admitted. </p><p>"I do not know what you are talking about either." Carla agreed.</p><p>Max laughed it off. "Just take the first part then. They are made for asphalt." </p><p>Cruz came back at that moment. "Jackson said that he just got out of a traffic jam with Gale. He should be here any minute now."</p><p>"Cool. Then we can head to-" Lightning cut off, as he heard the faint sound of EDM. <em>That's Jackson.</em> He thought. Sure enough, Gale pulled up with Jackson's trailer, EDM audible from inside.</p><p>Jackson lowered the ramp, and smirked as he exited his trailer. Gale turned off the EDM for him as she went to store his trailer behind Flo's V8 Cafe. "Champ! How've you been?" </p><p>"Doing well, Jackson. You?" Lightning replied.</p><p>"Same. Guess a small break was in order from the simulator." Jackson recognized Cruz and the WGP racers. "Funny that you called me when I was literally five minutes away, Cruz." </p><p>"Heh, didn't know, sorry." Cruz replied.</p><p>Lightning held out a Santa hat to Jackson. "Here! In the spirit of Christmas." </p><p>Jackson looked at the Santa hat, then back at Lightning with a raised eyebrow. “A Santa hat? Really?”</p><p>“Come on, Jackson! Holiday spirit, right?”</p><p>“Unless you want to be known as a Grinch.” Cruz giggled.</p><p>Jackson rolled his eyes as he put it on, since everyone else was wearing one, anyway. Also, he didn’t want to be known as a Grinch.</p><p>“Ah, so this is the Jackson Storm Francesco has heard about. The fastest Piston Cup racer.” Francesco remarked.</p><p>“This should be good.” Jeff whispered to Lewis.</p><p>“And proud of it. Glad I have a fan.” Jackson smirked.</p><p>“Oh, Francesco is no fan. Because he is faster than you.” Francesco smirked back.</p><p>Jackson’s smirk immediately dropped. “Well, at least I-”</p><p>“OKAY! I think Guido’s ready with the eggnog and other stuff at the Wheel Well. How about drinks? To celebrate Christmas?” Lightning interrupted, changing the subject. </p><p>“Woo! Eggnog!” Cruz cheered.</p><p>“Wait, is it alcoholic?” Shu asked. </p><p>“We have both. The ones with alcohol are in wine glasses.” </p><p>“Let’s see how good the eggnog is. It did originate from the UK, you know.” Lewis pointed out. </p><p>“I think you’ll like it! If not, we got various cans of oil, as well.” Lightning said, as they headed off to the Wheel Well.</p><p>They passed the picturesque waterfall again for the WGP racers, but for Cruz and Jackson, it was new. “Wow! It runs in the middle of the desert. That’s cool.” Cruz commented.</p><p>“Looks as beautiful as ever.” Rip remarked.</p><p>“It’s one of the best things Radiator Springs has to offer.” Lightning said.</p><p>Jackson was silent as he took the sight in, outwardly looking unimpressed, but he had to admit that it was definitely something.</p><p>They crossed the bridge, and drove up the winding road leading to the Wheel Well. Christmas lights were strung up above the tables with umbrellas, and Radiator Springs down below shone brighter than usual as the sun set, due to the Christmas lights strung up there, as well. </p><p>“Very festive.” Miguel commented. </p><p>“Thanks! We put them up beforehand.” Lightning explained.</p><p>Cruz and Jackson took in the view. “You can see everything from here, Lightning.” Cruz remarked.</p><p>“Yeah! It’s like our own little observation deck up here.” Lightning replied.</p><p>Jackson glanced at Lightning after looking at the valley below. “I have to admit that it’s quite nice up here.”</p><p>“You said the eggnog in the wine glasses was alcoholic?” Carla asked from inside the Wheel Well. </p><p>Lightning quickly went over to check. “Yep!”</p><p>Lewis and Nigel each took a wine glass and took an experimental sip. </p><p>Nigel lit up. “This tastes pretty good! Did Guido mix it up?”</p><p>Lightning nodded. “He did.”</p><p>Guido looked proud of himself from behind the counter.</p><p>Lewis seemed to like it as well, when he took another sip. “I hope none of us get drunk off of it.” He said with a light chuckle.</p><p>“Indeed. That would be embarrassing.” Shu agreed. He took a non-alcoholic eggnog and took a sip. It was very sweet. Not overly sweet, but sweet enough to know that it was American. Alcohol probably helped dampen the sweetness.</p><p>Francesco laughed. “Yes, but it would be amusing, wouldn’t it?” </p><p>“Limiting myself to one so that doesn’t happen.” Raoul stated.</p><p>“Oh, right, you’re more of a show off than you usually are when you’re drunk.” Max chuckled. They had been at a party after a rally race in the Black Forest, and one thing led to another to the point where Raoul drove on two tires for the rest of the party to impress.</p><p>“Go on.” Jeff was interested in the story, as was everyone else. </p><p>“We were at the after party for the Black Forest rally-”</p><p>“Hey, look, they’re playing <em>It’s a Wonderful Life</em> on TV!” Raoul interrupted, not eager to hear that story.</p><p>Everyone turned to look at the TV. It was, indeed, playing <em>It’s a Wonderful Life.</em> </p><p>Jackson smirked. “I bet no one’s going to make it through the movie without crying.” </p><p>“Does that include you?” Cruz chuckled. </p><p>“…No.” </p><p>“You hesitated!” Lightning pointed out, laughing.</p><p>Jackson huffed. “Well, let’s just see, shall we? The advertisements are over.”</p><p>Francesco set his eggnog down, as he looked at the TV screen with a smirk. “Francesco likes this challenge. He will not lose.”</p><p>Turns out, no one won. Not a single one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>